


A Goodnight Kiss

by Joanne45



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Community: Ladies' Choice, Community: PornBattleIX, Community: rounds_of_kink, Community: smut_tuesdays, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/F, Oral Sex, Women Being Awesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne45/pseuds/Joanne45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A goodnight kiss <i>doesn't</i> hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodnight Kiss

"Good night, Tifa." Elena said with a wave as she walked to the door.

"You forgetting something, Elena."

Elena turned to her. "What is it?"

"Kiss me." Tifa asked softly, with her arms behind her back in a coquettish manner.

The female Turk smiled sweetly, she walked towards her. "Sure, why not–"

She moves closer to Tifa's mouth, but Tifa turned her head away just before Elena's lips touched hers.

"No," Tifa hesitates with a whisper. "Not that..."

Elena puzzled. "Where then?"

Tifa turned back to Elena, with a seductive smile of her lips. _"_ I want you _..."_ she lowered her pants with her panties half way down to her ankles. _"...to kiss me."_ She leans her back against the counter with her legs slightly open.

The blonde chuckled, her hand reached down between Tifa's legs and slid her slender finger between the wetted folds, her long fingernails running in circles over her clit. Wet, hot and ready as Tifa moans timidly in sheer satisfaction, with her hands held tighter the surface of the counter.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure to kiss you."

Elena lowered down on her knees as she moved closer between Tifa's upper legs. She planted her lips on Tifa's sensitive folds, kissing and teasing her clit with the tip of her velvet tongue. Tifa felt tingling growing inside her body, she begged Elena to keep going. As Elena still kissing Tifa's tumescent clit, she took one of Tifa's legs and placed it on her shoulder to make her mouth pressed harder against her groin.

Elena moved lower as she start licking the length from Tifa's clit to the lower spot of her sensitive flesh. She took a tip of her tongue to dipped Tifa's tightened walls with fire. She licks it faster and faster, and as she felt Tifa's body start to jerk frantically against her mouth, she gripped her hips to hold her still.

"Oh my God! Yes!" she gasped with a deep moans. "Kiss me harder! YES... _Ahhhh!"_

As Tifa's orgasm bear, she arched her back against the counter as she gripped in Elena's golden blonde hair on her hands, pulling her head deeper. Her visioned blurred. Her muscles tightened. Her heart beats. And she can take it any longer as long until she reached its peak. Elena moans deeper as she sucked it harder against Tifa's clit again: harder and harder in speed as she shakes her head vigorously. Tifa started to tremble with a wild agonizing cries escaped her mouth. She had finally reached her powerful and intense orgasm over the edge, and she could felt a drop of her hot wetted juices welcoming Elena's mouth. Elena giggled as she tasted it with her tongue buried devouringly in Tifa's swollen flower, licking and sucking with every drop as she could love to hear Tifa's remarkable orgasm builds more heights than ever.

Then she finally finished to kissing Tifa's groin, the female Turk removed her leg from her shoulder and rose to Tifa, she kissed her deeply and passionately with her tongue slithered into Tifa's, as Tifa could taste herself.

Their lips parted as they're stared each other, leaning against their foreheads. Then Elena's eyes rose at Tifa's as she smiled alluringly.

"Goodnight, Tifa," she said soflty. "You can kiss me back tomorrow night."

Tifa grinned as her eyes met hers and said: "It would be my pleasure, Elena." she whispered huskily. "And I bid you goodnight."


End file.
